Toyed With
by OliveInk
Summary: "From this day forward Kid, I am your master." Over the aching of his mind and body Kid could only pray the others would find him soon. Written for sathreal's kidnap challenge. A Death the Kid fic.
1. Prelude

A/N: Okay, so I found a challenge from sathreal to write a hurt/comfort or angst Death the Kid kidnap fic and decided to try my hand at it. This is what I came up with. If you like it please review and I'll continue the story. The rating may go up later if the story is continued.

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

-Warning: This story is extremely dark and contains themes of violence, torture, and sadism. You have been forewarned.

…

Death the Kid opened his eyes blearily, desperately trying to stop the spinning in his head and the dull throbbing across his left side. He attempted to sit up and was rewarded with a vicious stab of pain to his stomach. As his vision slowly slid into focus he realized he was lying on a filthy cement floor with only a small radius of light coming from the flickering light bulb above him. An experimental tug of his arms confirmed that he was chained to the wall.

The fifteen year-old closed his eyes, focusing on breathing steadily and clearing his mind. He couldn't quite remember how he'd ended up in such a precarious position, but he sure as hell was going to find a way out of it. Just as he managed to get his breathing under control there came the loud clank of a metal door being swung open somewhere in the dark unknown of the room. Closing his eyes once again, Death the Kid focused on the sharp tip-tap of high heeled shoes. Once they were close enough he allowed his eyes to open to the sight of his captor.

"Hello Shinigami-kun." The soft, sensual voice drifted past sinfully-red lips that curved confidently on a pale face. His captor was a young woman of about 25 with dark eyes rimmed with kohl and equally dark wavy hair that fell to the small of her back. Her striking features coupled with her voluptuous body made her a singularly stunning woman; however the cold shine in her eyes told of her cruel nature. The lithe woman crouched gracefully before him, allowing her eyes to drift over his battered figure.

"I had known," she began slowly, "that you were a unique prey to chase, but I had no idea you would be such a beautiful young boy." The woman smiled cruelly as Kid flinched away from her touch. Moving faster than he could react her hand lashed out to grab his chin as she brought her face within inches of his.

"Nn…!" Kid's protest was cut off as her hand gave a strong squeeze.

"You would do well, little shinigami, to get used to my touch. But then I haven't been a proper host, have I? After all, we haven't even introduced ourselves." She pulled back with a wide smirk, "My name is Sacmis, witch goddess of panthers. And you are…?"

She gazed at him expectantly. Kid took in her white, toothy smile for a second before turning his head away; her smile instantly dropped. With one smooth motion she stabbed her nails into his stomach. Kid let out a desperate cry of pain as she began to twist her nails into his gut.

"What an attractive look of pain you have. Now I will ask you again, your name is?"

"Death…the Kid." He gasped, slumping forward as far as his chains would let him as she withdrew her hand. Her tongue flicked lazily across her fingers as she lapped up his blood.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" She paused contemplating, "But 'Death the Kid' is an awfully long name isn't it? I can't call such an adorable little toy 'Death', it's far too menacing. So I suppose 'Kid' will have to do." She leaned over him once again, tilting his head up to meet her gaze. "From this day forward Kid, I am your master." With that she sealed her lips to his in a bruising kiss.

Over the aching of his mind and body Kid could barely pray that the others would find him soon.

...

A/N: okay, so that was extremely dark for one of my stories. Either way, hope you liked it. Remember to review if you want me to continue the story or not. As always constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be mocked. Thanks for reading!


	2. Agiato

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how many people reviewed already! Thank you all so much! So, due to popular demand, I will be continuing with this story. The rating will remain T as I will not go into explicit detail about anything; however there will be adult themes and implications in later chapters, so if you want I can write warnings into the story before those scenes for those of you who do not want to read that.

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters (though Sacmis is my own creation so I do own her).

Warning: This story is extremely dark and contains themes of violence, torture, and sadism. You have been forewarned.

…..

There was an air of curiosity as the teams of Spartoi gathered in Shinigami-sama's room. They were all curious as to why they had been called so suddenly. As they filed into the room the first thing the young weapons and meisters noticed was the unusually gloomy aura. The perpetually cheerful Shinigami-sama seemed startlingly subdued.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome everyone. I am afraid that I have called you all here with some worrying news." At this Shinigami-sama gestured for Liz and Patti to come forward. The demon pistols looked shockingly pale and each sported deep purple, bruise-like rings under their eyes. The pair looked at each other, seeming to have a silent, urgent conversation between the two of them before turning back to the group. It was Liz who spoke up.

"Kid-kun has gone missing." She paused for the predictable gasps of shock and waited for the news to sink in before continuing. "We have reason to believe he has been kidnapped by a witch, but all attempts to track him down have failed. Because we have been unable to get even a little information about where he's been taken it has been decided that each of the teams called here will be sent out to search for him. We have been warned to move quickly because if our suspicions are correct, if he's been taken by a witch, he…he might…" but Liz was unable to continue as a lump formed in her throat and fresh tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Patti reached over to take her sisters hand, biting back tears of her own.

"The longer Kid stays in the possession of the witch, the less likely we are to find him alive." Shinigami-sama finished darkly. Everyone was silent for awhile, taking in the devastating news.

"Then where do we start?" Maka broke the silence, a determined glint in her eyes. The other members of Spartoi came to attention awaiting their assignments.

"I've decided that, due to the apparent strength of the witch that took Kid, Spartoi will be broken up into two groups. The first group will be Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. You four will be focusing on targets in the Southern Hemisphere. The Second group will be Liz, Patti, Kilik, Fire, and Thunder. You five will focus on targets in the Northern Hemisphere. You will each get a list of high-risk areas to be searched. If everything is understood then you are dismissed. Good luck and be sure to call if you find anything suspicious. We don't want to lose anyone else."

…

Miles away from Shibusen, Kid struggled with the chains around his wrists. For some reason, even after resting his body as best he could, Kid was unable to draw any of his usual strength. He could only assume that Sacmis had placed a spell around him to keep him powerless. If that was the case then he was as good as dead unless someone managed to find him.

"It's fine," Kid murmured to himself to break the eerie silence slowly wrapping itself around him, "Liz and Patti will have realized I'm gone by now and have reported to father. All I have to do is hold on until they can find me." Kid hated being so useless, but given his current situation he had no choice but to be patient and wait.

All at once his solitude was interrupted by the clanking of the metal door as it swung open to admit the familiar tip tap of high heeled shoes. Kid squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing evenly as his tormentor strode smoothly forward into the light.

"Good Evening Kid-kun. You seem a bit worse for wear, I hope you slept alright." Sacmis mocked, false concern dripping from every word. "Hmm, you also seem to be in need of a bath. That's fine, I've brought soap and water. I'll clean you up myself." She leaned closer to him, her smile turning sinister, "No tell me what a nice master you have."

Kid glared and set his jaw, refusing to give her even a word. Sacmis' hand came flying down and Kid found himself sprawling across the floor with the unexpected force of her slap. Sacmis moved to kneel before him again, eyeing him coolly.

"You won't be able to keep that defiant act up for long you know. You aren't my first prey; I've had years of practice." She reached down to lightly caress his now-bruised cheek. "If you don't behave I'll have to punish you, and I don't want to bloody up my new toy so quickly." Kid looked up at her as best he could, racking his brain for a way to distract her from his obviously vulnerable state.

"You said I'm not your first prey, what do you mean?" Kid forced himself to remain impassive as Sacmis laughed nastily.

"Witches live much longer than mortals; you would know that as you aren't a mortal yourself. I've had years to hone my art. You may even know of some of my prey. Let's see," she paused, carefully considering which hunts would impress him most, "there was the explorer Percy Fawcett in 1925 (1), though to tell the truth he came to me. Then there was the crew of Flight 19 in 1945 (2); that was a fun one! The poor dears were so confused by the time I got them, and I gained so many new toys all in one day!" Kid clenched his jaw as he noticed an unfavorable trend developing; all of her 'toys' must have been killed not long after she got them. "Oh! Here's one you're sure to know: a young aviator and her navigator in 1937(3). Though I must say she had more spirit than he did; she lasted much longer."

"So you kidnapped them all, toyed with them, and, when they ceased to amuse you, killed them."

"More or less," Sacmis replied with a careless shrug of her shoulders, "though like I said, the stupid explorer came to me all on his own." She let her hand drift slowly down the column of his neck, "but you won't die so easily, will you Shinigami-kun? I'll admit you're the first non-human I've ever snatched before. I can't wait to see what new games I can play with you!" Her hands suddenly shot to his shirt, undoing the buttons with alarming speed. Kidd yanked his body away from her with all the force he could muster before turning to glare at her furiously

"Don't think I'll break like all your other so-called toys!" he spat at her. Sacmis went rigid as an unnatural stillness came over the room.

"And to think I was going to clean you up. It appears you need to be taught the proper respect for your master." She was on him before he could blink, forcing him onto his stomach and pulling out a black coiled whip. With one smooth motion she sent the whip tearing across his shoulder blades. Kid's body spasmed at the first bite of the whip; determined not to give in Kid bit down on his lip to quiet his cries of pain. Sacmis became increasingly angry as her new toy refused to cry out, bringing the whip down across his back again and again until it was marred by criss-crossing welts.

Finally Kid was unable to hold back a whimper as the whip bit at his already torn back. Though small, the witch's sharp ears caught the desperate sound and the lashes came to a stop. Kid could feel her hovering over him and gave a start as he felt something hot and wet slide up his spine.

"Your blood is truly some of the best I've ever tasted. Is it because it's the blood of a God? Or is it because it's full of that resilience you cling to?" Sacmis reached a long fingered hand down to turn his face to hers. She was met by liquid gold irises that burned with anger and hatred.

"You will not break me." He growled venomously.

"We'll see my little shinigami." She taunted as she crushed her lips to his once again. Kid felt her tongue sweep across the cavern of his mouth before he let his exhausted mind slip back into blissful unconsciousness. Feeling him go limp in her arms Sacmis pulled back and regarded the pale shinigami briefly.

"Such a beautiful new toy, I won't let you die so easily. Don't worry, once we break that useless spirit of yours you'll be happy to be my pet." She reached back and pulled a bucket of soapy water into the small circle of light. A dark smile played across her lips, "Now then, time for your bath."

…

(1) Percy Fawcett was an explorer (said to be the inspiration for Indiana Jones) who in 1925 disappeared while on an expedition to find a mythical city in Brazil.

(2) Navy Flight 19 was a group of 5 torpedo bombers that disappeared while flying over the Bermuda triangle. Their last transmissions contributed to the many myths about the supernatural occurrences in the Bermuda Triangle.

(3) The aviator and her navigator are Amelia Earhart and Fred Noonan who disappeared in 1937 over the South Pacific at the end of their 29,000 mile flight.

A/N: Okay, so there's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I wanted to give the impression that Sacmis kidnapped a wide range of people and bring in some real historical mysteries, so I did a little research to find some good examples. Also, if you look at where those disappearances occur geographically you'll find a spoiler for the upcoming chapters. With the bit about her previous prey I was trying to develop her character as a hunter/seductress, so hopefully that came across. Next chapter will contain more implicit adult implications, so if you want me to put a warning in beforehand please review and tell me. As always constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be mocked. Thanks for reading!


	3. Furioso

A/N: I've come out of hiding, and by that I mean I've finished my student teaching which is more or less the same thing. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me, I know this has taken forever to get to the next chapter and I'm very sorry for the long wait. I've been so surprised and grateful for the continued interest in this story and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Now without further delay, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters (though Sacmis is my own creation so I do own her).

Warning: This story is extremely dark and contains themes of violence, torture, and sadism. You have been forewarned.

….

Time passed slowly and quickly in Kid's small circle of light. The darkness around him seemed to shift and move ever closer with each breath he took. He could feel nameless shapes moving just beyond his sight, watching him with hungry eyes. Their voices scratched at his ears, calling him to listen, to respond, to obey.

His arms ached dully from their perpetual place behind his back and his wrists were long since chaffed from the metal clasps. Eyes shifting back and forth his ears strained to hear the loathed sound of the metal door at the far end of the darkness that signified his captor's return. Suddenly Kid's head whipped to the side as his eyes moved frantically to catch some sign of movement.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Kid could hear whispers of laughter taunting him and his weakness. He shuddered from the cold and despair. "It's nothing," he whispered, "just the dark and the madness. I need to focus, there's nothing else here besides me."

"I wouldn't say nothing." Came a crooning voice to his right. Death the Kid jerked around to face his tormentor. Sacmis, ever beautiful and terrible, smiled coldly down at him. "Why Kid, you seem so jumpy! Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?"

Sacmis reached down, running her long fingers gracefully through Kid's hair; she smiled gently, looking every bit the caring mother figure. Kid fixed his eyes on the floor and grit his teeth together; he wasn't sure how many times she had visited him but the stinging welts on his back kept him in place.

"So quiet Kid! Are you feeling unwell? Look, I brought you some food, you should eat! I don't know how long a shinigami's body can last without food, but it would be so boring if my pretty little toy were to die of starvation so soon." Sacmis presented a plate with bread and a flaky cheese next to a bright red apple. The apple shined eerily and Kid was reminded of Adam and Eve and the forbidden fruit; offered by Sacmis's hand the fruit looked deadly with its blood red skin. He turned his head to the side and fixed his eyes once more on the shifting darkness beyond his reach.

"Not hungry then? Perhaps later, I'll leave it here for you. But come now, I've been so kind to you and you still haven't thanked me." She stood imperiously before him and presented a sandal-clad foot. "Now Kid, thank your master. Come on! Show your gratitude for my kind treatment and grovel at your master's feet."

Kid turned his head up slowly and Sacmis was met with a pair of burning golden eyes. Drawing himself up as much as his bonds would allow Kid braced himself for the punishment his outburst was bound to get him.

"If you wanted a pet that would condescend to grovel before someone as twisted and disgusting as you, you should find yourself a new prey." No sooner had the words left his lips then he felt her sharp, red nails digging into his cheek as she slapped him, leaving in their wake four angry red welts. Sacmis let out a long, suffering sigh.

"Kid dear, you've been here quite a long time now, and I can no longer forgive that sharp tongue of yours. You can resist me all you like, but you will break eventually, they all do. And really, why bother? No one will find you here. You are mine now, my adorable little pet." Kid sent her a burning glare but refrained from snapping back. "Well, that's alright, your angry face is so very cute, and the longer you resist me, the more fun I get to have breaking you."

Sacmis reached behind him and pulled the chain up, jerking him up and around so that his torso was stretched out before her, looping it around a hook to hold him in place. She pulled her whip from the holster on her hip and slid toward him as he frantically pulled at the chain.

"Now then: spare the rod, spoil the child."

….

It was a sullen Spartoi that reconvened outside Shinigami-sama's room; six weeks and still no sign of Kid in either the Northern or Southern hemisphere's. The longer they searched, the lower their spirits fell until it seemed that all hope of finding Kid alive had vanished. The group was silent as they waited to inform Shinigami-sama on their lack of progress.

"God damnit! How am I supposed to surpass the Gods if he isn't here for me to beat! Son of a bitch! Kid where the hell are you!" The group jumped at Black Star's outburst. The blue haired assassin's eyes were suspiciously shiny and his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles had gone white. "God damnit!" In a blur of movement Black Star sent his fist through the stone wall beside them.

"Whoa! Damnit Black Star calm down! Screaming and punching the wall won't help us find Kid. It's not cool at all." Soul put a heavy hand on Black Star's shoulder, feeling his friend shaking beneath it.

"That's if there's even anything left of Kid to find." Ox muttered irritably. Soul and Black Star both turned on him furiously.

"Don't you dare say that!" Black Star snarled, "Kid isn't one to let himself die that easily! He's alive you bastard, don't you ever forget that!"

"Hey now, calm down Black Star. Ox is just stressed because we don't know anything about Kid's current condition. I want to believe he's alive just as much as you do, but it's possible he might be dead." Kilik's attempt to calm the tension backfired, though, as Black Star leapt at Ox landing a hard hit to his cheek. Ox stumbled up from the ground

"Fuck you Black Star! How would you possibly know if he's alive? We haven't had one fricken clue as to where the hell he might be or who took him in the first place. We've been searching all over the world for six damn weeks and there's still nothing! Even Maka couldn't find him and she's supposed to have the oh-so-special soul perception!"

"Hey! I've been trying to sense him but it's like picking a needle out of a hay stack! Even with Kid's stronger soul wavelength it's nearly impossible to find him without knowing which direction to focus on! Don't act like I haven't been trying just as hard as everyone else Ox! If anyone you'd be the one to be holding back because the only person you'd ever try hard for is Kim, the rest of us are just collateral damage!" Ox's face turned a violent red, though whether from anger or embarrassment they weren't sure.

"Just because everyone thinks you're so special with your anti-magic wavelength and your soul perception doesn't mean you're any better than the rest of us! If you're really so special why are you bothering with us? Why don't you just go off and find him yourself?"

"Come on now, everyone calm down! This isn't the time for us to be yelling at each other…" Tsubaki was cut off as Ox whirled around to face Black Star.

"Maybe the real reason Maka can't sense him is because there's nothing left to sense because Kid's already dead!" At this Patti burst into tears, her shoulders heaving as she wailed.

"ENOUGH! Everyone will shut the fuck up! Black Star stop yelling and punching things, Maka stop being so defensive, and Ox shut the hell up or I swear I will shoot you! Kid is not dead, we will find him, and everyone will fucking get a grip!" The group stared at Liz as she glared out at each of them. Her cheeks, pale from weeks of worry, had flushed with anger and her eyes were glinting like cold steel. No one dared respond and the group fell back into silence, disrupted only by Patti's broken sobs.

….

(A/N: The following will include implied and some explicit adult content, if you do not want to read this please skip ahead to the end.)

Kid's body hung limply from his restraints as his chest heaved with the effort of taking in air. He could feel the blood dripping down his back from the fresh wounds. Kid clenched his jaw tight and braced himself for more of the whip's bite; he refused to give Sacmis even the slightest whimper. She paused slightly and contemplated him with a curious spark in her eye. Slowly she turned him to face her, his chin held securely in her hand.

"I'll admit I'm impressed you've lasted this long. Is it your shinigami blood that keeps you so strong? I've never played with a god before so I don't know how much you can take before you shatter." She ran her hand gently down the scratch marks on his cheek. "You look so beautiful bruised and bloodied like this. I could just eat you up. Would you like that better than the sting of my whip?"

Kid turned furious eyes on her, his mouth twisted in disgust.

"I would rather be cut into pieces than have to endure your touch." He spat viciously. Sacmis recoiled in fury. The very air around them seemed to still and even the darkness seemed to hold its breath as she gazed grimly down at him.

"Is that so? Pity, you don't have that choice." Kid's face morphed into a look of terror as she approached him. Quick as lightning her hands tore at his clothes as her teeth bit into his neck. Nails, teeth, and slender fingers tore at him, breaking him down as Kid struggled to get away from her.

"Stop it! No! Don't touch me! Damnit I don't want this!" Sacmis sealed her mouth over his, her tongue pushing into his mouth and brutally taking in every inch of him she could reach. Long fingers pushed his clothes away and clamped down on his waist to hold him in place. Kid managed to wrench his head away from her but her mouth latched onto his neck, biting and sucking at the tender skin. "NO! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" Sacmis's only response was a low growl as she continued to violate him cruelly. Kid whimpered softly, he was completely powerless to get away from her.

"Stop…"

…..

A/N: God, writing that actually made me feel sick. This was definitely the hardest chapter to write because I knew what direction the torture was going to take, but I really didn't want to write it. While it will be vaguely implied that Sacmis is continuing with this sort of torture in the following chapters, I will not go into the sort of detail I just did, thank god. Sorry Kid! I also wanted to show that Kid was beginning to lose his mind and that even the members of Spartoi are beginning to go insane from the lack of any leads as to Kid's condition and whereabouts. This idea of both sides going into that sort of darkness will probably be developed more in the next chapter. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. If you liked it or have any suggestions for how I could improve it please review, I'd really like to hear your feedback!


End file.
